The present invention relates generally to signal analysis and more particularly to analysis regardinq phase shifted frequency detection, such as in regard to doppler signals.
Electromagnetic signals such as those found in communications and radar applications, are a composite of many frequency components. In these applications, it is the individual frequency components which are analyzed. Signal analyzers of various types are very well known in the art. However, all such analyzers are of limited performance in that either wide bandwidth, low resolution analysis or narrow bandwidth, high resolution analysis is possible therewith. Usually the sweep rate of a local oscillator in the analyzer determines how the performance thereof will be limited, with rapid sweep rates resulting in wide bandwidth analysis and slow sweep rates resulting in high resolution analysis. High resolution analysis is even a greater problem when phase shifted frequency components are evaluated using those signal analyzers which are capable of detecting such components over a wide bandwidth.
The inventor of the invention disclosed and claimed herein, is a coinventor of the invention for which U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,740 was issued on Feb. 19, 1991. This patent discloses and claims arrangements of Chirp-Z analyzers which are capable of detecting frequency components over a wide bandwidth, with high resolution.